Dreams of the soul
by Enigmatic Daydream
Summary: Sofia was your average twenty year old plain Jane living on the outskirts of tranquility. Well she was until a freak accident in mission city left her with a voice in her head and a head full of images of a planet she'd never even heard of. A few moths later she was almost convinced that nothing else could happen... That is until two aliens crash land in her back yard.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this chapter is pretty short. I'm going to try making future chapters longer, but who knows. Since this is my first chapter I'd like some feed back on how to improve future chapters.

• • • • • • • •

I sigh sinking down low into the water of my bath and close my eyes with a sleepy smile. I stay, silently sitting in my bath for a few minutes more listening to the rustling of the trees surrounding my house, the creaking of the old wooden walls surrounding me, and the chirping of the birds that inhabited the mixed deciduous and coniferous forest. I sighed again and sank lower so only my nose and the top of my head was above the cooling bath water before standing up and quickly wrapping myself in a soft towel to absorb the little heads of water clinging to my skin. I stepped out of the tub and walked to my room, my feet slapping against the wooden floor boards a elevating little foot shaped puddles, to get dressed in my night cloths. Once I had done that I glanced at the clock and, seeing that it was nearing 7:30 p.m., I made a mental note to start my evening chores soon.

I went downstairs to make myself a cup of hot chocolate in the few minutes before I began my evening chores. While I waited for the milk to warm, I stocked the fire place with wood and refill the pot of water on the mantle above the fire the keep the air from becoming to dry and then went back to the kitchen to mix in the chocolate and pour the warm drink into a mug.

I spent the next five minutes taking sips from my drink and listening to some dumb-ass reporter trying to cover up the fiasco in mission city last years as a terrorist attack. He wasn't fooling me though. I was there when it happened and I saw the giant ass alien robots, the small soled one being torn in half and the cube thingy being destroyed... But I didn't remember anything after that because I was knocked out by this weird wall of... Energy. And when I woke up it was to this weird voice in my head, which had never left, saying that it's name was jazz and that I need to help him or something like that. I hadn't really cared at the time because i was tried, sore and feeling a little sick to my stomach and I just wanted to go home.

I did, however, start caring once my old microwave came to life and started attacking me when I went to heat up my leftover pasta from the night before. That was when I really started to consider that maybe, just maybe jazz was telling the truth, so I started trying to talk to him more and as a result we became fast friends.

'Are ya finally gonna take a break?'

"Yes jazz. I'm actually taking a break." I could hear him snickering in my mind and I shook my head in exasperation.

I sat in silence for a while, watching the sun sink below the mountain range, Jazz was silent too as he watched the sunset through my eyes. It stayed like that in peaceful quiet for around 15 minutes before Jazz broke the silence.

'Hey... Sofia?' He sounded unusually quiet and timid. It concerned me a little bit that Jazz had went from being happy and carefree to quiet and timid so quickly.

"Yes Jazz?" He seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking.

' ...D'ya remember when ya first started talkin' ta meh?' I smiled and laughed a little, taking another sip from my half empty mug, I certainly did remember that day.

"Of course I do," I smiled, remembering how started I when he responded to my first shy question, "I still don't understand why I was so surprised when you answered." Jazz gave a half hearted chuckle and went silent for a minute, seemingly thinking over what he was going to say next.

'So ya remember wha ah asked ya ta help meh with?'

I went silent, thinking about what we had talked about the first time when our friendship was still new, it had left a weight on my shoulders that had failed to alleviate with time.

I don't know how long it was that I sat there, mind blank and eyes unseeing, but eventually I was snapped out of it by Jazz giving me a mental shove and repeating my name with a worried tone colouring his voice.

'Sofie? Ya still here?' I shook my head and blinked my eyes to get rid of the dry, chalky feeling.

"Yeah... I'm here," my hot chocolate was cold by now so I quickly drank the last few mouthfuls and got up to put the dirty mug in the sink to wash in the morning and went about lighting a candle to provide me with light once the natural light of the sun disappeared and left me in the relative darkness of my house, "I'm just ... a little out of it."

'Yeah, Ah c'n tell,' He sounded amused and I could just imagine the smirk and the raised eye brow he was giving me, 'Ah guess we'll just talk about that favour later.'

"Yeah... I'll think about it okay?" Jazz seemed content with the answer and let the subject drop for the moment.

The sun has finally disappeared completely from view leaving me with the flickering candle as my only source of light. The candle flame cast dancing shadows on the old wooden walls of my cabin home; The golden colour of the wood, the rough knots, and the smooth sanded down, glossy areas reflecting the flickering light in shimmering arcs. The light then bounced off the ancient mahogany table table in the centre of the kitchen, it's glossy finish and rich dark brown colour reflecting the light magnificently. All around me were shimmering streaks, dancing shadows, and flickering warm yellow light that twisted and wove together into an intricate tapestry of illuminating light and blanketing darkness that was both disorientating and grounding at the same time.

A yawn tore it's way from my throat, breaking the peace of the moment, reminding me of how much I needed to get some sleep. It had been a long day and I was exhausted crime the tough day I had endured filling in for someone who had called in sick at the small cafe I worked at. The town is a few miles from my house is I had to drive for an hour to get there and then drive another hour once I had completed the horrible eight our shift filled with grumpy customers, and unhappy regulars that took their frustrations out on the workers, namely me, that filled and gave them third orders. so, when i got home in my 1998 Jeep Wrangler, feeling wrung out and stretched to the limit, I had wanted nothing more than to flop on my bed and sleep the rest of the day away but I couldn't. I still had to chop more wood, clean the gutters, sweep the deck, and feed the chickens, the cows, the pigs and the horse I kept on my land. But once those things were done, albeit reluctantly, I had proceeded to do nothing but spoil myself with rest and relaxation before completing my evening chores so I could continue being the lazy and childish slob I was deep down inside.

'Ya work to hard.'

I rolled my eyes at Jazz, amusement clear in my voice as I replied. "Yes, I know jazz. You've told me this a hundred times before."

Jazz laughed and we fell into a comfortable silence as I climbed the stairs, candle in hand, to the second floor and made my way to the big wrap around balcony that connected to to room by a set of glass doors.

Jazz and I had made it a sort of tradition to sit out on the balcony looking at the stars on clear summer nights like this one and we would spend hours just pointing out different star formation to each other and enjoying the quiet. It was a time when we could just unwind and enjoy each other's company at the end of the day.

I stayed out there with Jazz silently keeping me company for what seemed like hours, but in reality it had only been a few minutes, before I shivered in a cool night breeze. It had gotten steadily cooler the longer I stayed out there on the balcony until I was forced to retreat into the warmth of my cozy house, the cold night air becoming too frigid for my body to comfortably tolerate.

'Ya need ta sleep sofi.' I gave a half hearted snort and rolled my eyes a sarcastic reply on the tip of my tongue.

"Thank you so very much for the advice captain obvious." Jazz scoffed, but stayed silent after that, remaining that way until I climbed into bed and blew out the candle.

'So are ya gonna go out t' the hanger tomorrow?' I sighed. Jazz was getting restless again.

"Alright. We'll go out to the hanger so you can satisfy you curiosity. Besides... I need to do some more work." Jazz snickered, he could feel I was just as eager to finish my work as he was eager to see my work.

I yawned, snuggling under the covers again, and closed my eyes as I said good night to Jazz. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was the rustling of the trees, the wind quietly whispering lullabies, the familiar creaking of my home and the smooth voice of my mental companion whispering goodnight to me.

• • • • • • •

So! What is it that jazz wants help with? And can anyone guess what her project is? Keep in mind how she notices a lot of detail and sounds in her environment.

And yay! Jazz isn't dead! I like the guy too much to just let him die so I brought him back!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! Is this what I think it is! It's… It's… An update!

Hi there! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've really only got one excuse and it is the horror we high schoolers all know and dread as… Final exams! I was running out of time and I really needed to focus on studying instead of writing a story. But now that exams are over with and the new semester has finally started to settle in to place I've managed to scrounge up enough time to put this chapter together. I hope you'll all enjoy the fruits of my labour! Xp

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from transformers! I only own my OC and the story plot.

•. •. •. •. •. •. •. •.

The sound of birds chirping is the first thing I notice when I wake up and the warmth of the sun on my cheek is the next sensation to make itself noticed. The crisp and cool morning air tickles my lungs, making me sneeze slightly as I slowly open my blurry eyes. I don't want to get up. The blankets are toasty warm and my bed is ridiculously comfortable.

'Mornin' sofi!' Jazz's sudden good morning makes me jerk and I role over with a groan, trying and failing miserably to get comfy again. I sighed, my moment of serene morning grogginess was ruined and I knew that I wouldn't be able to get comfy again.

"Good morning Jazz," I groan out my answer, " how is it that you're always so happy in the morning?" I glance over at the clock and groan again. It's 5:30 in the morning.

I could tell jazz was about to answer so I interrupted him.

"You know what? Don't answer that!" Jazz snickered at my grumpy morning monster attitude and went silent.

I lay in bed for a few minutes more before I slowly get up and stretch, while proceeding to make my usual baby dinosaur noises.

The air is chilly and I shiver as I walk over to the balcony doors to peer out and see what the weather was going to be like today. I smile. The weather is perfect.

The sky is a clear blue with a few wispy clouds scattered about the sky. Threads of steam rise up from the sun kissed ground in dancing swirls and shimmering tongues of liquid silver. A few rainbows appear in the grass as stray beams of sunlight collide with the delicate drops of morning dew, briefly flashing in and out of existence as the trees block the Suns rays.

My grin stretches wider. Today is going to be fantastic.

'So are we gonna head t' th' hanger soon?' I laugh at Jazz's barely contained excitement.

"Yup! I just need to get ready and have my breakfast." I said pleasantly. Jazz groaned dramatically.

'But that'll take to long! Ah wanna get there b'fore dark y'know!' I laughed and shook my head. Jazz loved being dramatic.

I walked to the bathroom just down the hall and proceeded to perform my morning ritual of washing up. First came the shower which, in my opinion, was the best part. The warm water soothed my stiff muscles and tense limbs, making me feel relaxed and ready to face the day. Next came washing my face , blow drying my long honey golden hair, brushing my teeth, and putting on a little makeup to smooth out my caramel skin and highlight my emerald green eyes.

Once I was satisfied with my overall appearance I made my way back to my bedroom to get dressed. It took me a while but I eventually settled on a pair of beige shorts and a loose white tank top.

I slipped on a pair of socks as I made my way down stairs, the ominous creaking sound the steps made as I climbed down them was ignored. I was used to the sound by now and I didn't pay much attention to it as a made my way to the kitchen. Jazz on the other hand was throwing a fit over my apparent disregard to the structural stability of the steps and the horrible sound they made.

'How is it tha' those steps don' freak Ya out? Their obviously not safe!' Jazz squealed. He obviously was not happy.

"They've always made that sound and I haven't had a single problem with them since I moved here. So stop squealing and calm down!" I said with an annoyed tint to my voice.

'… Fine. Ah'm just worried that they'll give out on ya- Hey! Ah do not squeal!' I laughed at his disgruntled tone.

The kitchen was cool when I walked in. The window above the wood stove was sprinkled with drops of condensation and the sunlight streaming through scattered colourful rainbows on the old oak cupboards, dinner table, and chairs.

'So… What's f'r breakfast? Jazz said with apprehension layered thick on to his words.

"Don't worry Jazz," I snickered, "it's nothing like the sardines I had for breakfast yesterday."

'Oh thank Primus! If ah have ta taste somethin' like that again Ah'm gonna make us hurl it up!' The disgust in his voice is clear for me to hear and I smirk.

"Oh? So you'd have me throw up and go through tasting it all over again?" I teased.

Jazz grimaced. 'On second thought… Ah'm gonna have ta pass on that…' He made a gagging sound.

We continued joking around and harassing each other while I went about lighting my gas stove. The heavy smell of the propane making me gag, I cracked opened the window nn to let in some fresh air after igniting the gas with a lighter. I crouched down in front of the stove and pulled out a pan and a spatula from the storage compartment below the elements. I put the pan onto the element to heat and plopped a dollop of butter into the centre to melt.

I wander around the kitchen gathering everything I would need to make breakfast, briefly considering lighting a small fire in the living rooms fire place before rejecting the idea. I wouldn't be in the house very much today anyway, so lighting a fire to heat the house would just be a waste of perfectly good fire wood.

The glob of butter in the centre of the pan was now melted and I reached for the bowl of eggs I whipped up. I poured the eggs in the pan, the creamy yellow liquid sizzling and popping on contact with the heated metal and butter. I light another element and start toasting a piece of bread using this weird contraption that rests on top of the element in a sort of pyramid shape.

'Wha's tha' thing?' Jazz was clearly mystified at the spindly metal arms that the bread rested against.

"It's a piece of camping gear. I use it to toast my bread since I don't have a toaster." I said as I flipped the bread so the other side could start to toast.

'Looks more like a torture device t'meh.' I role my eyes and snort.

"Why does everyone say that?" My voice was thick with exasperation and jazz started sniggering in the background.

I pushed my cooked eggs onto a plate I had grabbed earlier, carefully grabbed my toast, quickly putting it down on my plate before it could burn my fingers, and made my way over to the table where I quickly scarfed down my meal.

"So how'd you like that breakfast? It wasn't to disgusting was it?" I teased. My remark caused a whole new round of mumbles and half assed insults to erupt from my mental Tag along.

I grinned and walked over to the gas stove to make sure that I had tuned off the elements before I quickly walked over to the sink and washed the dishes inside, leaving them in the drying rack to air dry while I was at the hangar. Once I dried my hands I made my way to the front door, grabbing my glasses along the way and putting on a light vest and runners.

'So… Are we goin' now?' Jazz asked.

"Yes, Jazz, we're going," I grabbed my keys from a hook on the door, "I just need to lock the door behind me and we're good to go."

'Well hurry up and do it! Ah wanna get outta this stuffy house!' I smiled, shaking my head as I stepped outside, closing and locking the door behind me.

•. •. •. •. •. •. •. •.

The trek to the hangar was peaceful and Jazz took the opportunity to start up a light hearted conversation. We talked about random topics, laughing and joking around during the seven minute walk to the hangar.

I loved the outdoors. It was because of the love for nature that I had found the hangar which surprisingly enough, was within my property boundaries. I wasn't sure what it's purpose was but I had the feeling that it used to be a sort of storage building since it had all of these empty boxes inside when I had found it.

I stopped for a second and just took a moment to feel everything around me. The Suns warmth on my pale skin, a slight breeze brushing through my long golden blond hair. I could hear the birds chirping in the trees, hidden in the thick canopies of healthy green leaves. I let my eyes wander, allowing them to take in the clear blue sky that was dotted here and there with fluffy white clouds. The mountains loomed majestically in the distance like giant sentinels made of earth.

'Hey sofi?'

"Hmm?" I murmured.

'Why d'ya wear glasses?'

"I wear glasses because I had one eye that's far sighted and on that's near sighted. The glasses just help my eyes work together a little better." I explained.

'Huh… Kinda like why I haf'ta use a visor.' Jazz explained.

I made a mental note to ask about the visor later and spear up to a jog as the hangar came into view.

The hangar was a gunmetal grey colour that contrasted starkly against the mountainous background. It was three storeys high with a curved roof that looked like a giant metal barrel was cut in half and stuck on top. The hangar door was made up of a single heavy slab of reinforced iron and steal, that was suspended on a pair of giant heavy duty rollers that rested on the ground, allowing me to open the door with relative ease. The hangar was located on. The edge of o 60ft cliff that overlooked the valley below and I would often come here the sun rise and set.

I walked to the door, swiftly removed the padlock that guarded the everything inside the hangar until I left at the end of the day. I grunted as I pushed open the hangar door, the massive piece of metal sliding silently back, and walked into the dark hangar. I groped around the wall for the light switch and flipped it up.

An explosion of colour , shapes, and images beats against my eyes as each row of large hanging ceiling lights illuminates the large space. Finished paintings and sculptures line the walls, unfinished projects are scattered around the centre of the floor. Several verities of art tools and supplies are scattered around the few works in progress I had going. The very back wall of the hangar is covered in a large mural of the valley that the hangar overlooks, a vivid sunset painted in reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, purples, and blues. The mountains are a black silhouette in the distance, the trees and meadows are given an almost surreal glow in the warmth of the sunset.

The mural and many projects, both completed and Unfinished were a focal point of colour and light in the otherwise bleak and dull room.

'Ah love bein' in here.' Jazz said peacefully. Jazz always seemed to relax when we came here.

"Me too," I said as I walked over to my latest project, "I've always find that being surrounded by colour makes me feel calm." I reached my most resent project and just stood looking at it. The canvas had the beginnings what looked like some kind of… metal city.

I frowned. I had no idea what it was supposed to be or where I had gotten the idea from. It was as if I had pictures of a place I'd never been before in my head. It was weird and it had been happening ever since I got hit with that wall of energy… which confused me quite a bit. One thing I know for sure Is that every time I sit down in front of the canvas my hand just… Knows what to do and I would just sit there watching the picture emerge.

I'm startled out of my thoughts by Jazz. 'It… Kinda looks like… Praxus…' Jazz said hesitantly.

"What's Praxus?" I ask. Jazz stays silent for a long time and I start to think that I might have intruded in on something private.

"You don't have to answer that if it's too private Jazz. I'll understand." I said quietly. I knew that there were certain things that jazz couldn't tell me.

'It's not tha' it's too private… It's jus'… Painful ta remember Praxus…' Jazz sounded distant and strained.

"Jazz…"

'No. Ah'm gonna tell ya. Ya deserve ta know this much.' Jazz said in a determined voice.

'Praxus was a city on Cybertron. It's where mah bond mate, Prowl, lived. It was a beautiful city before the Decepticons destroyed it in the war. The helix gardens were mah favourite part… It's where Prowler an I met.' Jazz's voice held a longing tone to it and I could tell that he missed the city dearly.

The silence was deafening. I shifted around nervously on my feet, wondering if I should continue working on the painting or cover it up and leave it to be forgotten.

'Can ya finish for meh sofi?' Jazz asked.

Well. That answers my question.

"I'll finish it." I said.

'Thanks Sofia. It'll be nice tab see the city again… Even if it's only a painting.'

"You're welcome Jazz." I said happily.

•. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •.

Sorry again for the ginormous wait. I should have had this up a long time ago, but school was kicking my ass so I had to postpone it.

So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll get started on the next one right away! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Oh and thank you to all who subscribed and faved my story and than you to the four who reviewed! It's nice to get feed back. :)

•. •. •. •. •. •. •.

I stayed up at the hangar for around 13 hours and it was dark outside by the time I finally finished the painting.

It was beautiful. Praxus truly was a magnificent city. The formerly a I canvas had slowly become covered with massive, shining platinum towers that loomed gracefully in the distance behind the helix gardens. The helix gardens themselves were the main focal point of the painting. The crystals threw a kaleidoscope of colour reflecting back and forth over the well kept pathways, creating a shimmering illusion of movement within the Myriad of vividly coloured crystals. The combination of the city itself and the helix gardens created a beautiful shining capital that screamed of being a major cultural hub.

It was absolutely breathtaking.

'It's amazin' Sofi… s'almost like lookin' at the real thin'…' Jazz said.

"Thank you Jazz." I said. My cheeks were starting to feel hot from the praise.

'Yer welcome Sofi.' I could practically hear the smile In Jazz's voice.

A giant yawn exploded from my mouth, startling both Jazz and I.

'Hah! Sounds like the itty bitty baby's tired!" Jazz said in a teasing voice.

I frowned, irritation at the teasing remark flaring. "Jazz?" I said calmly.

'Yeah?'

"Shut up"

'Shutting.'

After that I tried to hurry and get home, but it still took me around an hour to finish up at the hangar. Cleaning the supplies I used, packing up the paints and making sure the finished painting wouldn't be disturbed while it was drying. It was another seven minutes before I got home, after locking up the hangar, so I was exhausted. I didn't even bother to get undressed and just collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep the instant I hit the soft sheets.

•. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •.

I jerked awake with a scream as a rumbling boom shook my house to its foundations and a blinding flash rendered me temporarily blind.

"What the hell was that!" I shouted, rubbing my eyes and groping around blindly for my bedside table.

'Ah dunno…' I just grunted at Jazz's reply and blinked my blurry eyes, an approving sound slipped from my mouth when my hand came into contact with the rough wood of my bedside table. I yanked open the drawer and quickly grabbed my two USP match's, loading them both up with full magazines of ammo. The cool metal of my twin guns felt good in my hands and the solid weight of the 9mm pistols helped me slowly calm my nerves as I stuffed one of the guns in my pants, which I realized I hadn't changed out of In my exhausted state the night before.

My eyesight had returned in the time it took to load my weapons and I slowly stood up from my bed and cautiously made my way over to the double glass doors leading out onto the balcony.

The balcony was an inky black silhouette against the flickering orange glow coming from below the wooden structure. The flickering told me before I had even had a chance to look that there were multiple fires going. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know what it was that caused this but I pushed on anyway, I needed to know what the damage was and how extensive it was. I reached the edge of the deck, slowly peeking over the edge and… I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I hands went numb and I distantly heard my gun clatter to the wooden deck. "Holy shit…" I gasped.

My back yard was just… Gone… And in its place was a large, smoking crater and it's edge was about five feet from my house. My eyes drifted over my ruined yard, taking in the destruction, small fires were lit here and there, debris was scattered everywhere I looked, glass that flicked in the fire light littered the ground, trees were ripped up out of the ground and some were snapped in half and… Wait a minute…

"Where's my car?" I murmured. My eyes made a quick scan of my destroyed yard until they landed on the crater…

I felt my jaw drop open as I stared at the large indent in the ground, feeling disbelief and anger start to bubble up to the surface. There, in the middle of the crater, was the twisted up and crushed remains of my car. My precious Jeep Wrangler was now barely recognizable as a vehicle.

Jazz, who had been silent up until now, took the opportunity to comment on the scene as I stood there in shocked silence. 'Ah dunno about you, but ah don't think yer insurance is gonna cover this…' My eye twitched at his dry tone and the anger that had been bubbling below the surface of my shock suddenly exploded outward.

"Son of a Bitch!" A never ending stream of curses bad enough to make a trucker blush burst from my mouth.

'Whoa! Watch the Language! You kissed you mother with that mouth of yours!?' Jazz's amused voice cut through my anger driven haze and I froze. I clenched my hands and started taking deep breaths to try and calm myself.

I stood there for a few minutes before I suddenly bent over to pick up my gun, turned on my heel and started marching back towards the glass doors to go inside. In my anger I didn't notice the giant shadow moving towards my deck and my retreating back.

Jazz's confusion was clear to be felt as I stalked back to the doors. 'What are ya doin'?'

"I'm going to call the police. Maybe they can help…"

'No sof. Don't call the police… They won't be able to help here.' Jazz said. I ignored the serious tone in his voice and grabbed the handle on the glass door before freezing as I see what was being reflected on the glass.

My anger quickly dissolved into fear and I stand stiff as a pole as the paralyzing emotion curled it's icy tentacles around my heart. My chest clenches and it gets a little hard to breath. Jazz is trying to calm me down but it's not really working all that well as I stare at the reflection of the metal face in the smooth slab of glass. The two icy blue orbs nestled in the face seemed to see into my soul, uncovering my deepest secrets and my darkest fears. My breathing is shaky, my hands tremble slightly as I turn around slowly and I tighten my grip on the gun in my right hand, using it as a lifeline as I stare into the eyes of the enormous being in front of me.

The humanoid alien was made up of intricate interlocking metal plates that were silver in colour. It's knees bent at an awkward angle, it had wheels for feet and two very long and sharp blades hung from its arms. It had a surprisingly human looking face with what looked like small fins/horns on top of each side of it's head. Two very bright blue eyes stared back at me with something akin to curiosity and a deeply rooted mischievousness.

The alien, who I had decided to call 'horn head', and I stood there in tense silence for what seemed like hours and I was getting ready to 'de-ass the area' a quickly as humanly possible, but 'born head' reacted before I could even twitch a finger.

"Uh… Hi th- AHHH!" It happened so fast. 'Horn head' had started talking and I just… Panicked. One second I was staring at 'horn head' as he, I decided 'horn head' was a he, talked and the next I was watching him role around on the ground, clutching at his eye swearing as smoke drifted lazily up from the barrel of my gun…

"Oh my god… Did I just…" My voice was flat as I spoke, the shock I was feeling not being expressed by the words.

'Yup. You just shot him in th' optic.' Jazz didn't sound impressed or shocked… He actually sounded amused…

I started freaking out as the shock of the situation slowly wore off and I gasped as I ran to the edge of the balcony. "Oh my god! Are you okay? No wait! Don't answer that! It's a stupid question," I ran a hand over my face and took a shaky breath to calm myself down as 'horn head' stared at me with one eye, "can I do anything to help? Maybe get some towels to help with the bleeding?" I asked as I brushed a strand of my long honey golden hair behind my ear.

'Horn head' stared up at me from his position on the ground and I nearly took a step back at the violet colour his eyes a had become. 'Horn head' blinked a few times and shook his head a few times before he responded in a deep voice that sent shivers down my spine. "Some towels would be nice… They would definitely help slow the bleeding." I nodded and ran inside, stuffing the gun in my right hand into my pants beside it's twin as I went, and grabbed a few old and ratty towels from my bathroom closet before running downstairs and bolting out the front door. I ran around and the house to my back yard and quickly made my way around the debris as I came up to 'horn head's' side.

"Uhh… Here. You can use these to stop the bleeding," I said, holding up the old towels for 'horn head' to take, " I'm sorry for… Shooting you in the face…" he grabs the towels between two fingers and I let my arms fall to my sides.

I ignore Jazz as he snickers in the background as 'horn head' stares at me for a minute before what looked like a grin broke out on his metal face. "It's alright," he said mischievously, "I did sort of total your car, back there so we're even now." The grin got even wider as my eye twitched and he pressed the towels to his eye.

I glared at 'horn head' and put my hands on my hips. "That does not make us even. I need a car to get to work and I can't call a cab this far out from town… Not to mention the fact that I need to stock up on food soon. I'm running low." I said in a tired voice. I was ready to tear him a new one a moment ago but now… Now I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"So what's your name? I can't exactly keep calling you 'horn head' now can I?" By now 'horn heads' eyes had returned back to their original ear blue colour, something I was extreme happy about.

"My name is Sideswipe," it was a weird name, but considering the fact that he wasn't exactly from around these parts I couldn't exactly judge him, "thanks for asking…" I could tell he was asking for my name.

"Sofia," I said, "my name is Sofia."

"Yeah. Thanks for asking Sofia."

"So… Sideswipe," I say after a moment of silence, "are you alone or did you come here with someone else?"

"I came here with my twin brother," he said quietly before laughing softly, "your so lucky it was me that you shot. Sunstreaker would ha-" I looked up in concern when he suddenly froze and stopped talking.

~what's going on?~ I thought.

'Ah think Sideswipe's talkin' t' his brother.' I was about to ask Jazz what he meant by that when Sideswipe suddenly stiffened. A hand grabs me around my waist before I could do anything and I let out a startled shriek before I started cursing at Sideswipe. The towels previously being pressed to Sideswipes eye fell to the ground in a heap, stained by a blue substance that must have been Sideswipe's blood.

"What are you doing you rusted up piece of shit! Put me down!" Sideswipe gave me a hard look before scanning around the area for something.

"I'm not going to put you down," Sideswipe said stiffly as he started walking towards the wood shed, "my brother lost it when he felt me getting shot. I need to hide you so he doesn't kill you before I can calm him down." My mouth went dry and I gulped as sideswipe set me down in front of the wood shed.

Sideswipe looked at me straight in the eyes and said in a very serious and quiet voice, "I need you to stay inside here until I come get you. Don't come out until I can get sunny to calm down. Do you understand?" I nodded and opened the door, stepping inside the shed, and closed the door behind me.

The silence that followed the soft click of the door shutting was deafeningly loud as I slowly backed away from the shed's door until My back hit the sturdy wood of the opposite wall. My hands were numb from clenching so hard and I forced my fingers to relax, allowing the warm blood to rush back into my cold fingers as I took slow deliberate breaths to calm myself. I kept my eyes trained on the door and the little sliver of light that was a beacon in the otherwise pitch black shed.

After a while the silence only served to make me tense up again as panic began to creep it's way back into my mind so I did the only thing I could think of a the moment.

I turned around to face the wall I was leaning against and dropped to all fours to start poking and prodding along the bottom of the wall, which was made up of a bunch of solid wooden planks.

'What are ya doin'?' Jazz asked curiously.

"I'm looking for… A specific place… On the wall," I said between grunts, " I found it when I first moved in here when I accidentally locked myself… Inside… Ah! Here it is!" The last part was said with a note of triumphant excitement as I carefully pried the plank away from the rest of the wall.

'Stop avoidin' the question Sofi! Tell meh what yer doin!' I ignored him and continued to work on widening the gap as Jazz continued to pester me with questions.

I paused for a moment and the doubled my efforts when the faint sound of an engine reached my ears. I had to get out of this shed before whatever or whoever that was got hereof I had any hope of making it out of here unnoticed.

'Sofia… If you're doing what I think you are… Just don't… Don't do it.' Jazz's accent had disappeared. He was dead serious about me not leaving the shed.

I paused again, listening to the engine getting louder by the second. "I'm sorry Jazz, but I'm not going to sit here and risk getting crushed along with the shed if Sideswipe or his brother land on it." I said quietly.

Jazz sighed and stayed quiet for a moment before relenting. 'Fine… Just… Just be careful okay Sofi?'

I smiled and started wriggling my way through the small gap, my movements becoming more frantic as the sound of the growling engine got closer and closer.

"Yes!" I let out an excited and relieved whisper as I finally got free of the shed and quickly made my way over to the tree line, disappearing into the foliage just in time for a very bright and flashy Lamborghini resonare came screeching into my back yard.

As much as I wanted to gawk at the awesome car, I still didn't stick around to see what happened next as I turned and started running in the direction of the hangar. The sound of shifting gears was followed closely by the sound of a very, very bad car crash. Just because I couldn't see what was happening didn't mean I couldn't hear it happening, but instead of turning around to sate my curiosity to see what was going on I kept running.

I didn't want to stick around to see what happened next.

•. •. •. •. •. •. •. •.

I burst into the hangar's clearing in a record time of two minutes, huffing and puffing up a storm as I stumbled my way over to the hangar door. I made quick work of the lock on the door and pushed open the door just enough to slip inside and then slammed the door shut. I slid down the heavy metal door and sat there on the ground with my head in my hands as I caught my breath.

"What am I gonna do Jazz?" I asked, my voice was muffled by my hands.

'Ah dunno Sofi…' Jazz said. I sighed and got up, beginning to pace back and forth, after a few minutes of that I sighed and started walking back towards the door. "Maybe I shou-"

I freeze and groan as my head explodes into pain. My temple throbs, quickly becoming a stabbing pain that tears through me in waves. Distantly, I feel my knees hit the floor as I clutch at my head, small whimpers escaping my tightly clenched jaws. Whispers fill my head. A multitude of voices, old and young, feeding the words 'the chosen one', 'dreamweaver', 'allspark', and 'saviour of cybertron' into my hazy mind. The pain increases and the voices get louder until I'm screaming, curled up into a ball on the hard concrete floor of the Hangar. Images of a metal planet flash through my mind so fast it makes me dizzy and then the pain climaxes and a bright blue flash whites out my vision… And then it all just… Stopped. The pain, the whispers, the images… They all just went away, leaving me a shaking and glassy eyed mess on the cold floor.

'What the frag was that!?' Jazz's voice was weak. He must have felt the pain too…

My throat was raw and I swallowed before answering in a weak voice that was rough from screaming. "I… I don't know…" I sat up slowly and looked down at myself, staring in slack jawed confusion at what I was seeing.

'Hey Sofia? Why are you sparking?'

"What… What's going on here?" My rough voice was layered with shock as I stared at my arms and true to Jazz's word, there were blue sparks jumping between the gaps in my fingers and zipping along my skin in little fluorescent blue arcs.

I was so focused on the unearthly sight before me that I didn't notice the little being scrambling towards me until it had plopped itself down into my lap and gave a very loud and very obnoxious chip.

I jerked, startled, and stared once again in slack jawed awe at the little being the Jazz had told me early on was extremely important to his kind, but the part that didn't make sense to me was that Jazz had also told me that there weren't any more of them left... Unless… What if… No. It couldn't be true. But if it were true and there were none left… how did this little creature come to be sitting in my lap?

There sitting in my lap and looking up at me with these big, watery, innocent eyes was a sparkling. And it's eyes were blue.

•. •. •. •. •. •. •. •. •.

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes you might find. I did this on my I-pod and it doesn't do a great job of pointing out mistakes.

So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please leave some reviews guys! It's nice to get some feed back from my readers! :)


End file.
